Marius Avincus
Marius Avincus]] Marius Avincus of the Ultramarines Chapter is a Watch Captain of the Deathwatch, the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Xenos. He is particularly dedicated to the destruction of the Tyranid Hive Fleet Dagon that currently threatens the Jericho Reach. History Captain Avincus hails from a noble family on the world of Prandium in the Realm of Ultramar. He was recruited alongside his twin brother Gnaeus into the Ultramarines, where the twins served together for centuries. After more than three hundred standard years in service to the Ultramarines, the brothers faced a horror the likes of which none could imagine -- the Tyranids attacked Prandium. Gnaeus was slain, crushed by a Carnifex. Avincus was furious at what the Tyranids had done, and he was given the opportunity to strike back against them during the Battle of Macragge, where he fought valiantly amongst the Astartes of the Ultramarines' 3rd Company, seeing many of his Battle-Brothers slain during the brutal tunnel fighting. He was amongst those survivors who were chosen to join the 1st Company as one of Chaplain Cassius' Tyrannic War Veterans. Twelve years later he was nominated for service in the Deathwatch and he gladly swore the Apocryphon Oath in order to share his experiences with those outside the Ultramarines and to give them a fighting chance should the Tyranids return. In the sixty Terran years that have passed since beginning his long vigil, Avincus has fought countless xenos and proved his dedication and prowess time and again. He was elevated to the rank of Watch Captain of the Watch Fortress Erioch in 792.M41. When word came of the Tyranid onslaught, Avincus relocated to the Orpheus Salient of the Jericho Reach immediately, selecting the swiftest starship available and the surest Navigator he could find to brave the smothering influence of the Shadow in the Warp. His loathing for the Tyranids is unending, and he is unwilling to allow them to freely prey upon yet more worlds. At present, Avincus remains mobile, employing his chosen ship -- the ''Nova''-class Frigate Hallowed Sword -- as a mobile command centre from which he directs the Kill-teams under his auspices, leading on the ground as frequently as the opportunity allows. His presence has been instrumental in dozens of missions against the Tyranids, but it has been costly as well. During the battle for Trimalov Hive on the world of Castobel, Avincus confronted the infamous Dagon Overlord synapse beast, suffering grievous injuries at the talons of that terrifying creature, which left him crippled and forced him into a Sus-an Membrane-induced coma from which he did not wake for eleven months. With his body rebuilt using augmetics through the best efforts of Erioch's Forge Master Mac Zi Ven, Captain Avincus returned to the field almost immediately, slaying the Dagon Overlord when it appeared on the world of Zurev’s Rest a year later. In spite of having slain the beast, its continued presence in the Jericho Reach haunts him, and he loathes it with a passion. Avincus is an embittered veteran of countless wars who has had both his homes ravaged by the Great Devourer, and lost much more besides. Even with extensive bionic replacement, he still feels the pain of his crippling injuries, and the only thing that keeps him going in spite of all he has suffered is his hatred for the Tyranids. He regards the war against Hive Fleet Dagon to be the last one he will fight, and he has bent every fibre of his being to crushing the Tyranid threat to the sector. Wargear *'Artificer Power Armour' *'Terminator Armour, Optional' *'Iron Halo' *'Exceptional Bolter/Flamer Combi-weapon with Fire Selector' *'Master-Crafted Plasma Pistol' *'Master-Crafted Power Sword' *'Astartes Combat Knife' *'Frag Grenades and Krak Grenades' *'Master-Crafted Bionic Left Arm' *'Master-Crafted Bionic Locomotion' *'Master-Crafted Bionic Respiratory System' *'Master-Crafted Bionic Heart' Optional Deathwatch Watch Captain Wargear *'Storm Bolter' *'Close Combat Weapon: Lightning Claw, Storm Shield, Power Fist, Relic Blade or Thunder Hammer' *'Melta Bomb' *'Digital Weapons' *'Auxiliary Grenade Launcher' Sources *''Deathwatch: The Jericho Reach ''(RPG), pp. 138-139 es:Marius Avincus Category:M Category:A Category:Deathwatch Category:Ultramarines Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Jericho Reach Category:Imperial Characters Category:Characters Category:Ordo Xenos